Why, Why Not,Tease and Complete a 4part story
by dawneh
Summary: Set just after they fight... Craig follows John Paul home to apologise... and they finally both admit how they feel... Sexual content follows...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Why?

Rating: PG (nothing more that you'd see on the screen)

Word Count: 836

Spoilers: for the recent Ch4 Episode (the one with the football game)

John Paul was relieved to find the house empty when he got home. The last thing he needed right now was to explain his injuries to his family. Of course that would come, but not yet, first he needed some time to calm down.

John Paul looked at himself in the bathroom mirror as he slowly began to wash away the mix of blood and tears from his face. The bruises were already beginning to show. His hands shook as he continued to clean his face. He wasn't sure if it was grief or anger that was making them tremble, more likely a combination of the two.

He turned from the mirror at the sound of a knock at the door. For a moment he considered ignoring it, but something inside him made him answer the insistent knocking.

"Can I come in?" Craig looked just as battered as John Paul, blood hastily wiped from his face, his eye beginning to darken.

It took a moment for John Paul to reply.

"You really want to come into the house of a poof?"

"I'm sorry, please, we need to talk…"

John Paul shrugged and stepped back to let Craig inside.

"So?" despite the turmoil he felt inside John Paul stood tall, he deserved better than this. He knew it, and he was pretty sure that Craig knew it as well.

"I'm sorry… about what happened… things just got out of hand and…"

Craig sighed, turning away from his friend, "I just don't understand why."

"Which WHY is it this time?" John Paul tone was of barely controlled anger. "Why did I tell you how I felt? Why did I kiss you? Why did I tell them I was gay? Maybe I have a few whys of my own now Craig."

John Paul gripped Craig by the shoulders slamming him against the wall he looked into his friends' eyes.

"Why would you turn on me like that? Still I suppose I know the answer to that one… it was more important to have those morons approval than to stand up for your best mate. Why would you ask me to be something that I'm not? Something else to make life easier for you right?"

John Paul moved closer to Craig. "One why I don't have an answer for though," he continued, "Why did I ever think you were worth it?"

John Paul shook his head and turned away.

"Don't say that," Craig's voice was barely a whisper.

John Paul spun around, his eyes flashing with anger. "What? Now I've upset you? OK then… here's another why for you, maybe you can answer this one… If you're not gay…"

"I'm not."

"OK IF you're not gay – then why did you kiss me back."

"I didn't."

"Come on Craig, I might have had a few drinks, but I still know what happened, after all this time do you really think that's something I would forget?"

"Well if I did…"

"You did…"

"It was because you confused me… I didn't realise what I was doing… as soon as I did I stopped it…"

John Paul leaned his hands against the wall behind Craig's head.

"So if I kissed you again you'd stop me?"

"Of course I would."

John Paul leaned closer, "You sure?"

"Certain," Craig's voice trembled as he spoke.

John Paul swallowed hard; if he pushed this much further it would either be the best or worst decision he ever made. But in the end he had to know the truth.

Craig tensed as the sudden pressure of John Paul's lips against his, but despite his words he made no move to push his friend away.

A voice screamed through Craig's head telling him to stop this now, but his body betrayed him, his hands sinking into John Paul's hair, pulling him in closer, returning the kiss with a passion he did not know he could feel.

John Paul sank into the kiss he had been longing for. The brief encounter in the school had in no way prepared him for this. His body ached as Craig's lips parted welcoming John Paul's tongue inside, his hands pulling the hot body tightly against his. For a little while nothing in the world existed but for them and the embrace they shared.

Finally John Paul pulled away, his face flushed and his breathing coming in hot panting gasps. He wanted nothing more than to take Craig upstairs and show him just how much he loved him, but he was afraid to push Craig too far, afraid of scaring him away.

Craig had slumped back against the wall his head was spinning and his body shook.

"What happens now?" Craig's voice was heavy.

John Paul shrugged, "That's up to you."

Craig paused for a moment before reaching out to take hold of John Paul's hand, his fingers trembling as they interlaced with his friend's.

Without a word Craig lead John Paul to the stairs, it was finally time for them both to be honest.


	2. Chapter 2

Craig's feet faltered on the stairs. The confidence of his footsteps suddenly deserting him.

He wasn't gay. He'd spent enough time and energy trying to convince everybody of the fact over the last few days. Only a couple of hours ago he'd nearly beaten John Paul to a pulp just to prove the point. He wasn't gay. He loved Sarah… didn't he? He'd told her so… not long before he said the same words to John Paul… but that was different.

So why had he just kissed John Paul like that? There was no way he could hide behind the "John Paul kissed me" theory this time.

But he had more than just kissed John Paul, he'd enjoyed it, he'd wanted it. His body ached for John Paul's touch. He wanted him more than he had ever wanted Sarah, more than he had ever wanted anybody.

Even now as he paused on the stairs he could feel the memory of John Paul's mouth hot against his, and just the memory was not enough.

Craig looked down towards John Paul, the soft blue eyes looking back at him, more full of love than he had ever thought possible, than he had ever seen. His fingers tightened their grip around John Paul's as doubt and desire fought a battle inside him.

"It's all right Craig," John Paul's voice was soft, understanding, "we don't have to."

Craig laid the palm of his free hand against John Paul's cheek, touching softly the bruising that was forming there. He brushed a soft kiss against his friend's lips, the ache inside him finally winning the battle; Craig smiled and continued the short journey to the top of the stairs.

Entering John Paul's bedroom seemed strange. He'd been in this room a million times before. They'd laughed together on that bed, talking into the small hours, played video games, even, on occasion studied. But every time before he had walked into John Paul's room as his friend, what was he now? The room seemed different now, bigger, brighter, or maybe it was just Craig that was different.

John Paul pushed the door closed behind him, turning the lock.

"You never know who might come home early," he explained with a smile.

For a moment the two friends stood in silence, their eyes locked together, both of them realising that they were on the verge of something that would change them forever.

It was John Paul who moved forward first, pulling Craig into his arms, his heart racing as his mouth once again sought the taste of Craig's.

Their kiss started off slowly, lips and tongues gently exploring, mouths open and welcoming, building gradually with their frantic desire.

It wasn't long before nervous shaky hands fought with buttons, belts and zips, clothing rapidly being discarded into an untidy pile on the bedroom floor.

As they lay facing each other on the bed John Paul ran his fingertips along the length of Craig's body, trailing slowly down his arm, over his hip and down his leg as far as he could reach. Of course he'd seen Craig undressed before, when they changed for sport, in the showers after football. But he'd never LOOKED. The last thing he'd needed was to be caught looking at someone in the showers – no matter how much he'd wanted to.

Craig's arm snaked around John Paul, pulling him in close, their naked bodies pressing tightly together, their mouth coming together again, hearts and pulses racing.

Craig moaned into John Paul's mouth as John Paul moved his hips slowly, causing an exhilarating friction between them. They were both so hard that pressed together like this the slightest movement made their bodies shake with desire.

"What have you done to me?" Craig breathed in amazement.

John Paul smiled, "I've only ever tried to love you."

Craig held onto John Paul with desperation, his tongue plunging deep into the hot welcoming mouth. Gay or straight no longer seemed to matter, this is what he wanted, what he needed.

Craig whimpered for a second, as John Paul's body moved away from him, but his whimper rapidly turned to moans as he felt John Paul's fingers curl around him gripping him tightly, moving with a slow confident motion.

John Paul felt sure his heart would burst it was beating so loud and so fast. He had dreamt so often of holding Craig, of kissing him, of touching him like this but he had never let himself believe that it would happen.

Craig was so hard in his hand and John Paul was relishing each sound that his friend made, each moan that he was causing. He was concentrating on Craig so much that his own gasp was one of surprise as well as joy when he felt Craig's tentative fingers reaching out to encircle him.

Craig felt uncertain and awkward, unsure of what he was doing, but John Paul's soft moans were all the encouragement he needed and he was amazed to realise that the pleasure he was giving was as satisfying at that he was receiving.

It seemed both a second and a lifetime has passed when Craig threw back his head with a cry, his body shaking as his climax tore through his body in an explosion far greater than he had ever known. He gripped John Paul tighter, urging his friend on, desperate to share this amazing sensation. Within moments John Paul called out Craig's name, his body convulsing as his own orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, thrilling at the sensation as Craig held on to him until his body relaxed and they both fell back in satisfied exhaustion.

The room fell silent but for the sound of heavy breaths.

Craig rested his head against John Paul's chest, listening to his friends racing heart beating as fast as his own.

John Paul was the first to break the silence.

"So what happens now?"

Craig shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose we should get dressed."

"No. I mean with us? Do we go back to you ignoring me in school?"

Craig tilted his head up to look into John Paul's eyes sad to see the uncertainty there, the doubt that his recent actions had raised.

"That's not going to happen," he promised, "never again. Whatever else we're gonna be mates, always."

John Paul's reply was lost as they heard the front door slam closed and a voice shout out.

"I'm home, anyone in?"

"Mum," John Paul gasped, he hadn't realised the time.

Through stifled giggles and play fighting they finally managed to get dressed and a few minutes later were calming descending the stairs.

John Paul's mother stared at her son in shock.

"What's happened to you?"

It took a second for John Paul to realise what she was talking about, and then he remembered the bruises on his face. He turned to smile at Craig.

"It's nothing," he reassured his mother as he got to the bottom of the stairs, "football just got a bit out of hand, but it's all OK, really."

"I should be going," Craig said quietly, "Nice to see you Mrs McQueen," he said a little louder.

John Paul opened the door to see his friend out.

"I'll call you later," Craig told him taking his hand and squeezing it briefly.

John Paul nodded and smiled as Craig began to walk away.

The door closed with a click as John Paul leant against it.

"You sure you're OK?" his mother asked, "Those look really painful."

John Paul nodded raising a hand to his bruises, "They're fine, it's nothing."

Walking over to his mother John Paul wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Everything is just perfect."

John Paul let out a small-satisfied sigh; he was amazed at how the worst day of his life had so quickly become the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Craig was trying desperately to concentrate on the words coming from the teacher's mouth. He was staring intently to the front of the class and yet somehow the words were still eluding him. The only things that Craig could hear were the sounds of his own breath trembling from his lungs and the rapid beat of his heart, he was amazed that the rest of the class couldn't hear them as well.

The reason for Craig's unease was sat in the chair next to him, John Paul.

John Paul's notoriety as the first official "class gay" had quickly passed and despite Sonny's many and varied attempts to ignite more violence the majority of the students had more than enough worries of their own, they didn't need to concern themselves with John Paul's as well.

Craig could feel the heat of John Paul's leg pressed close against his own, the thought that only a few strands of fabric separated their bare flesh made his breathing even more ragged. John Paul tensed the muscles in his thigh moving his leg to rub against Craig's, enjoying the barely audible whimper that followed.

Craig cast his gaze around the class trying desperately to distract himself from thoughts of John Paul and what he would rather be doing with him at that moment.

John Paul on the other hand had no intentions of letting Craig off so lightly. He stretched his arm casually across the desk in front of Craig, his palm flat against it's cool top, pausing for a second before retracting his arm, leaving a small scrap of paper behind, folded in half.

Craig glanced around again to ensure that no one was watching before carefully unfolding the note.

His eyes widened at the words before him and he quickly covered the paper with his own palm, biting down on his lip to hold back the vocal response that was bubbling up inside him. His heart was beating so loud and so fast now that Craig felt as if he'd been running a marathon, and that wasn't the only reaction that his body was expressing.

Craig lifted his palm to read the note again, amazed at how so few words could get him so aroused…

i I want to feel you in my mouth. /i 

Craig's fist curled around the paper as he turned slightly to look at John Paul and immediately regretted his decision.

It could hardly be a coincidence that John Paul chose that exact moment to place the tip of his pen into his mouth, sucking on it gently, in a seemingly innocent act of concentrating on the lesson.

Craig's breath caught in his throat as he helplessly watched John Paul turn the pen slowly between his lips, his tongue casually flicking over its tip before sucking it back into his mouth.

Craig turned his face to the desk and closed his eyes; this was going to prove to be a very long lesson indeed. As Craig turned away the corners of John Paul's mouth turned up into a satisfied smile, there was something rather thrilling in being able to have such an effect on Craig whilst sat quietly in the classroom, not to mention the potential result of his teasing once class was over!

Eventually, of course, the bell rang for the end of the lesson and Craig let out an audible sigh of relief, John Paul hasn't stopped "accidentally" rubbing his leg against Craig for the entire hour and it really was getting too much to bare.

Craig took his time packing away his things, letting the classroom empty before turning to John Paul with a growl.

"I suppose you think that was funny!"

John Paul flashed a wide smile at Craig.

"What?" he asked, his voice dripping with innocence.

"You know what," Craig couldn't keep up his pretence at anger and returned the smile, "I don't think I'll be able to stand up straight for hours!"

John Paul shrugged, "I just thought you might like to know what was on my mind!"

"In that case," Craig replied with a gulp, "You have a very dirty mind."

"I know," John Paul agreed running his fingers lightly along Craig's arm, "I've never heard you complain before."

"We've never been in the middle of class before."

"True," John Paul leaned forward brushing a light kiss across Craig's lips, "So we'd better get out of here."

Craig got to his feet grabbing his school bag to cover the arousal that was visible through his jeans.

As he got to the door John Paul reached out in front of him pushing it closed, Craig turned a questioning look at John Paul.

"I don't think I can wait till we get back to mine," John Paul confessed pushing Craig back against the closed door.

Craig attempted to protest but John Paul's mouth quickly swallowed his words, his hot hungry tongue probing deeply into Craig's mouth.

John Paul pressed his body hard against Craig, feeling Craig's arousal pressing against his own he slowly began to move his hips, grinding against Craig, feeling the moans his movements brought vibrating into his mouth.

For a few seconds they were lost in the sensation, bodies pressed tightly together, mouth sucking hungrily at each other as John Paul eased his hand between them undoing the button to Craig's jeans.

Craig gasped in anticipation his body aching for John Paul's touch, and then they both froze as the sounds of students laughter in the corridor brought them back to their senses.

John Paul stepped back from Craig, his face flushed with desire.

"I suppose here wouldn't be such a good idea," he said with regret in his voice.

Craig nodded in a sad agreement, "Then let's get back to yours while I can still walk."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Complete

Word count: 1987

Spoilers: None

Rating: NC17 – Graphic sex be here !!

No one paid any attention to John Paul and Craig as they rushed through the streets of Chester. No one much noticed that Craig was walking rather hunched over, or that John Paul had his fists thrust deeply into his coat pockets. And why should they?

Why would anyone have suspected that Craig's hunched shoulders were to enable his coat to cover the arousal that still hadn't subsided, or that John Paul kept his hands deep in his pockets, not as a guard against the cold, but to prevent him from reaching out to grip onto Craig's hand as they walked.

Neither of them spoke on the journey to John Paul's house, but the glances that passed between them were filled with more promises and desires than mere words could ever have vocalised.

At long last the McQueen house came into view and John Paul had his key in his hand ready the second he arrived at the front door. Unfortunately John Paul's hands were shaking so much that it proved impossible for him to get the key into the lock, and after several frustrated attempts the key slipped his grip entirely and fell to the ground making John Paul curse with annoyance.

Craig's laughter instantly shattered the building tension and as John Paul stooped to retrieve his key he couldn't help but join in.

They were still laughing when the front door clicked closed behind them, but as bags and coats were dropped in a heap on the floor the laughter faded as the friends, alone at last, reached for each other.

Generally speaking climbing stairs, kissing and unbuttoning clothing are three activities not to be attempted at the same time but somehow they managed it with only a few stumbles and, as they crashed through the door to John Paul's bedroom, most of their clothing was undone and fell easily to the floor.

"Now, where were we?" John Paul asked suggestively.

"I seem to remember a note," Craig replied with raised eyebrows.

"Now that you mention it, so do I," John Paul placed his hand against the smoothness of Craig's chest, his fingertips tingled at the touch of the warm skin and the beating of the heart beneath. With a single push Craig was toppled onto the bed.

"We'd better see what we can do about that!"

Joining Craig on the bed John Paul's mouth eagerly sought out the taste of Craig's, the softness of his lips and the heat of his tongue. His hands caressed the warmth of Craig's flesh, tracing a path down the body that was becoming as familiar to him as his own.

John Paul's mouth followed the journey of his hands, covering Craig's chest with soft kisses and gentle licks, pausing to run his tongue in circles around Craig's nipple before biting it playfully. The lower John Paul moved the faster Craig's breathing became, his heart racing with the anticipation of what was to come.

Craig whimpered as the heat from John Paul's mouth passed over his desperately aching cock, his fingers curling into the bed as John Paul ran his tongue lazily along its length before finally parting his lips and taking the swollen head into his hot mouth.

Craig cried out as John Paul's mouth moved, taking him deeper inside, his tongue still teasing, running over that sensitive little opening and then sucking Craig as far into his mouth as he could manage.

John Paul's heart pounded at the feeling of Craig inside him and the ever more fevered cries he was arousing.

Craig's body was beginning to tremble, the pent up frustration of the mornings lesson and the amazing things that John Paul was doing with his mouth were almost more that a mere mortal could handle.

"Oh god, John Paul." Craig's voice was barely a whisper.

Craig's eyes were closed tightly, his head thrown back and his breaths coming in short gasps. John Paul could feel Craig throbbing hard in his mouth as he sucked a little harder, moved a little faster.

Within seconds Craig cried out again as John Paul's mouth was filled with his hot desire, but John Paul didn't cease his attention to Craig until his friend fell back limply onto the bed completely spent.

"That was amazing," Craig breathed as John Paul worked his way back up the bed to brush a kiss against Craig's lips.

Craig pulled him closer, kissing him deeply, tasting himself in John Paul's mouth.

"Do you trust me Craig?"

Craig replied without hesitation, "Of course I do."

John Paul nodded as he chewed on his lip thoughtfully, "It's just that I thought maybe… I'd like to…"

"What?"

John Paul's voice trembled, he wanted Craig so badly, but he was afraid that he might be asking too much.

"I want to make love to you Craig."

Craig let out a low chuckle, "I think you just did!"

"No… I mean… you know…"

Craig's eyes widened with sudden realisation, "Oh!"

John Paul shook his head, "Look it doesn't matter, it's too soon, I know…"

Craig looked thoughtful, John Paul's suggestion both frightened and excited him, and as he looked into the soft blue eyes of his friend, his lover, he knew what he wanted.

"I think I'd like to."

"You're sure?"

"I think so… only don't we need some… thing…?"

John Paul was already ahead of him and, leaning over the edge of the bed, he swiftly produced a bottle of baby oil.

"Well you're prepared," Craig laughed.

"The one advantage of having so many sisters," John Paul replied, "Found it in the bathroom, they'll never notice it's gone!"

Craig cupped John Paul's face in his hands, leaning in to kiss him deeply, his tongue running over John Paul's lips and then sliding into his welcoming mouth. John Paul moaned softly as Craig pulled away, his eyes burning with desire.

Craig rolled over on to his side; John Paul curled up behind him, running his fingers over Craig's hips. He flipped the top off the bottle of baby oil and poured a little onto Craig's behind.

John Paul gently stroked Craig's buttocks, spreading the oil in circles, kneading into the soft flesh. John Paul slowly allowed his fingers to dip between Craig's buttocks, moving in smaller and smaller circles until, with a gentle push, one oily fingertip slid easily inside him.

Craig let out a sudden gasp as John Paul's finger moved deeper inside him.

"Is that alright?" John Paul asked in a worried tone.

Craig nodded, "It's… it feels really good."

John Paul allowed a second finger to join the first amazed as he felt Craig pushing back against him, urging him deeper. John Paul was surprise as he heard a desperate moan coming from his own mouth, he had never wanted anybody so badly before, every inch of him ached with desire.

He couldn't wait any longer and, pouring a little more of the oil on himself, John Paul replaced his fingers with the head of his cock he pushed slowly, crying out as he felt Craig's body opening up to him.

John Paul moved slowly deeper into Craig, torn between a desperation to be completely inside him but ever conscious of not wanting to hurt his friend.

Craig let out a whimper as he felt his body being stretched in a way he had never known possible, a hot burning sensation torn through him, but it was quickly replaced by a deeper feeling of pleasure the further John Paul pushed inside him.

John Paul paused, his mouth resting against Craig's neck, his body pushed up close against his back, his cock completely engulfed inside Craig's hot body.

"You feel amazing," he breathed into Craig's ear, "I had no idea if would feel this good."

John Paul began to move, a slow rocking motion at first, marvelling at the sensation as Craig's body gripped and yielded to him so completely.

Craig's attention was so focused on the feeling of John Paul inside him that he had barely noticed how hard he was again until John Paul reached around him, curling his fingers around his freshly aroused cock.

John Paul's hand moved in slow deliberate stokes along the length of Craig's cock, each stoke matched in time to the thrusting of his hips.

They both moaned softly as their bodies rocked together, John Paul pushing deeply into Craig, his hips and hand moving ever faster, their breaths coming in short gasps.

Craig let out a cry as John Paul's cock moved deeply inside him, brushing the spot he never knew existed, causing fireworks behind his eyes. He clamped his hand down over John Paul's urging him faster until, with a yell, his body shook as a second orgasm tore through him.

The shuddering of Craig's body pushed John Paul over the edge as he slammed himself deeply into Craig, his own cries mingling with Craig's as his body shook with the force of his climax.

The rocking of their bodies slowly subsided and they lay wrapped together for a few seconds. Reluctantly John Paul relinquished his possession of Craig's body as he rolled over on to his back. His head was spinning and he could hear the blood racing through his veins.

They lay in a quiet stillness, their heads leaning against each other, fingers playfully entwined, listening to the soft sounds of their breaths and wanting nothing more than to just be together.

When Craig spoke his voice was low and hesitant.

"John Paul?"

"Hmmm?" John Paul turned his head to look at Craig.

"You know… what I said…?"

"When?"

"You know, at the dance-off, what I said."

"You said a lot of things."

"Yeah, but what I said before… before we kissed… you remember?"

John Paul smiled, how could he ever forget, he had lost count of the number of times he'd replayed that moment over and over in his mind, the feel of Craig's breath against his face, Craig's hands holding onto his jacket, the closeness. It was a moment forever etched into his memory.

"Yeah," he replied, "I remember."

"Good," Craig said nodding, "Coz I meant it."

John Paul curled his fingers more tightly around Craig's.

"I love you too," he said gently.

All too soon it was time to leave, Craig groaned as he cast a lazy eye towards his watch.

"I really should be going," he complained.

John Paul just nodded, he would have liked nothing more than to have Craig lying in his arms all night, to wake with him in the morning, but they both knew that wasn't a possibility, at least not yet.

As the two friends reached the bottom of the stairs the front door opened.

"Alright boys?" Jacqui said with a grin as she made her way into the kitchen with several heavily laden shopping bags, "Give us a hand putting this away John Paul."

John Paul nodded to her before turning back to Craig.

"Call me later?"

"Of course," Craig picked up his bag and coat, and paused casting his gaze over to Jacqui, who was obviously watching despite her pretence at putting away the shopping.

"I'll speak to you in a bit," he continued and then, with a deep breath, Craig made the decision he had been putting off. Placing one hand gently against John Paul's face Craig leaned forward pressing a soft kiss against his lips before turning to go. John Paul stood motionless staring at the door as it closed behind Craig, a smile spreading rapidly across his face.

"So that's why you've been in such a good mood lately," Jacqui commented. John Paul just flashed her his brightest smile before heading back up the stairs.

"Shopping?" Jacqui called after him.

"In a minute."

"I hope you boys were being good up there!"

"Course we were," John Paul bounded up the last few steps before continuing under his breath "We were amazing!"


End file.
